


Hogwart's First Halfas

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: What if Harry Potter's letter to Hogwarts was unable to be delivered? With no luck finding the child the Order is forced to give the boy a funeral. Upon the date of Harry's supposed fourth year to Hogwarts the letter finally has a proper address. Albus Dumbledore and three Order members go directly to him with his letter hoping to bring him to school starting September 1st. What they find however is not what they were expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own neither Danny Phantom nor Harry Potter franchises. This is just written for fun. I make no money from writing this.

One cat ran through the corridors of Hogwarts School for Magic. Barreling up the stairs that led into the schools headmaster's office. The cat mid jump transformed into an ageing woman named Minerva McGonagall. In her hand was a letter. The other four occupants of the room stopped their arguing when they heard her say two words they had long since given up on hearing. “Harry's alive.”

 

The letter was promptly ripped from her hand and read aloud. “Harry James Fenton nee Potter. Daniel Fenton's bedchambers, second floor of Fentonworks. Amity Park, Illinois. United States of America.” The reader, one recently proven innocent, Sirius Orion Snape-Black was near tears at finding out that his godson was alive.

 

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts stood from his desk. Since the loss of god-grandson, Harry, he had started to look and feel his age. With renewed hope and slightly renewed strength he looked at each of them. “Sirius, Remus, Severus. The three of you will accompany me to deliver this letter and explain what is to come and why he was not able to be brought to the school sooner. Minerva will stay here and finish up the letters and anything else that is needed while we are gone. I will acquire paperwork and an international portkey for us and then we will leave to Harry as quickly as possible.”

 

The four nodded and each left to their quarters to pack what would be needed and a few things extra for Harry. They missed thirteen years of his life they had lots of things to give him once they saw him once more. They didn't want to leave anything behind. Severus Snape-Black, Hogwarts Potions Professor, being the sensible of the four packed what he knew the others would forget in their haste to pack. Once he was done he made sure his passport and all needed documents for Wizarding International Travel was in his satchel. He also made sure his emergency potions bag was fully stocked and it's paperwork within his satchel as well.

 

Sitting down in his chair in his and Sirius’ living Chambers he snapped his fingers. A pop was heard before a small house elf in a black frock cloth appeared. “Nibbly, I'd like tea for myself and the mutt. After that make sure to tell Lupin that I would like to see him here once he finishes packing for dinner.” The house elf bows and popped away soon returning with tea and having delivered the message.

 

Severus proceeds to watch his spouse run around like an idiot for an hour. He sighed. “Sirius if you do not stop running around like that I will hex you. Calm down and we can make a proper list of what needs to be done and packed.” At hearing this Sirius stopped running and smiles loopily at Severus. He moved to crawl on to the others lap with said smile only to have a cup of tea placed in his hands. 

 

Two hours later Sirius, Severus, and Remus sat at a table going over an unnaturally long parchment. Severus held it and scratched lines as he read them off and was told and proven to be packed in one of the three's trunks. “Wands.” 

 

Upon hearing this Sirius paled. “Uh, mine are in the bedroom still.” He admitted with a red tint to his cheeks and ears. 

 

Severus glared at his husband. “Accio Sirius’ wands.” He said flicking his hand. It was only know to seven people that he was able to do wandless magic. Albus, Remus, Sirius, Lily and James Potter, Lucius Malfoy, and his godson Draco Malfoy. Once the two wands were in his hands they were quickly stuffed into his satchel. Sirius just pouted when he realized he wasn't getting them handed over until needed. 

 

At nearly midnight that night Severus’ personal floo started ringing. He heard Sirius grumble about annoying people interrupting their sleep. Sitting up and slipping out of the bed he sighed and wrapped a robe around himself. He then proceeded to walk to their floor and check whom it was. He sighed and allowed Albus to stick only his head through. “What could be so important that it couldn’t have waited till an appropriate time?” He growled out.

 

Albus smiled at him with a twinkle in his eye that looked quite weird when only a head was floating in his green fireplace. “Well, my boy, I have acquired the documents needed and we shall be leaving tomorrow morning. I already contacted Remus but it seems he is not home so I was hoping you could inform him and Sirius of the time. Our portkey leaves and ten if the three of you could meet me just outside the school wards?”

 

Severus nodded and looked across the living room. “Lupin is currently asleep on my couch so I’ll tell him when morning comes. If you need nothing else i’ll be returning to bed.” He said ending the floo call. Tomorrow would hold so much for them he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry rolled over in his shared bed and looked at his older brother. He had already seen what was to come and didn’t know how his family was going to take it. They were already overprotective as it is. He looked at the clock beside the bed and read the time. ‘Three in the morning.’ He knew he wouldn’t be getting back to bed any time soon.

 

Slipping out of the bed carefully he grabbed his sketching pencils and sketchbook. Once they were in hand he walked out of the room and went into the room next door. His actual bedroom that he only used for his art studio. Walking over to the balcony that they had added just for him he went out onto it and flipped to the first blank page before starting to draw. As he did so his eyes glazed over.

 

A few minutes later I could feel Danny place a blanket over my shoulders and pull up a seat behind me so that he could keep me warm. I leaned back against him once the sketch was done and let him look at it. The sketch was of the four men that were coming and they were pulling Harry away from Danny, Jazz, and their parents. Once the sketch was done he curled into Danny’s arms looking away from it as his eyes unglazed.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.” Danny carefully lifted him up into his arms and carried him back to their bedroom. Once they were both tucked back into bed he pressed a gentle kiss to Harry’s forehead. Holding him close he gently started singing softly to him to get him back to sleep.

 

“Ты самый неизведанный мой путь

И в темноте самый загадочный

Упустив тебя из виду, потерял маршрут

И об рифы, об скалы сразу же

Пытались строить планы, обманув судьбу, но зря

Ей удалось нас одурачить, когда не ждали

Ей удалось нам доказать – все лишь иллюзия

Теперь ищу тебя догадками и адресами

Но невозможно отмотать ленту

Она в памяти моей крепко

Я упустил тебя из своей клетки

Видимо виновен сам

И не могу найти в себе силы

Меня волнами ты потопила, влюбила

 

Ты мой океан

К тебе через туман

Сквозь веру и обман

Так надо нам, ты мой океан

Маяк развеет ночь

Ему нам не помочь

Так надо нам, ты мой океан

 

Будет больно, но тебя нет тут

Бури разлетятся по ветру

В памяти осколки нашей любви

Пробираясь сквозь все оттенки

Уловил их тонкий подтекст нить

Приведет меня к истокам пути

Ты же мое авеню

Помню твой голос чуть сонный

Я тебя ни в чем не виню

Но помню, я помню

Сколько ошибок и зла

Сколько прощений, молитв

Нас дорога вела, хоть и незаметен был риф

 

Ты мой океан

К тебе через туман

Сквозь веру и обман

Так надо нам, ты мой океан

Маяк развеет ночь

Ему нам не помочь

Так надо нам, ты мой океан

К тебе через туман

Сквозь веру и обман

Так надо нам, ты мой океан

Маяк развеет ночь

Ему нам не помочь

Так надо нам, ты мой океан”

 

Harry slept soundly curled up in Danny’s arms up until the alarm clock went off at nine-thirty in the morning. Danny grumbled under his breath about hating school mornings. Harry nuzzled his nose against Danny’s bare collar bone where the large white tee he was wearing had slipped down while clinging tighter to the older’s clothes tightly. When his mother peeked in and saw that neither were ready for school she frowned. 

 

“Danny why aren’t the two of you up?” She asked only for her to see the sketchbook laying in the floor and what was on the open page. When she looked up at the boys again she nodded and turned the light back off. “I’ll call the school.”

 

 

Danny smiled and went back to sleep. It wasn’t until fifteen minutes later that he was released. Leaving Harry to rest more he went downstairs to get breakfast for himself and Harry started. A couple minutes after the hall clock struck ten a knock was heard on the door. He went to answer it and when he did he glared at the four men standing on the steps.

 

He immediately slammed it before hitting locks on the door and grabbing the Emergency Harry button that was fit into his watch. He hit it alerting every member of the family that they were needed home now. He also grabbed a baseball bat and was ready encase the men tried to break in and take Harry like his drawing showed.

 

***Song sung is EL ' MAN - Мой океан**


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving in the United States Albus had to hand over all the paperwork showing that the four of them were entering the country legally. Once it was stamped and their wands registered they were free to go after signing waivers saying that they wouldn’t be putting the Wizarding World in danger by shooting off spells in front of mortals. They were then given a portkey to take them to the outskirts of Amity. 

 

Severus scowled as he realized they were outside a taxi company. The others looked quite confused. “Why must I be the only one here that truly knows of muggles and their workings?” He said as he walked forward while pulling out a wad of muggle money that he’d had exchanged before they portkeyed. Once he spoke he turned to the cabbie. “Fentonworks, Amity.” He said as the four of them crunched into the cab’s back seat.

 

The cabbie gave them the weirdest look of shock. He then frowned at them. “You sure you young’ns really want to go to that crazy house? The Fentons are nutters and their boys are completely weird. The daughter’s normal but the boys… there’s just something not right about them. I swear they have a tendency to get attacked by the ghosts that haunt the town more often than anyone else. Poor boys have beds with their names on them in the hospital.” He then laughed. “Does one of you want to sit up here? I doubt you four enjoy being scrunched together like that. That seat’s only made for three.”

 

Severus was out of the cab in seconds and into the front. “Thank you. I doubt the four of us would survive back there without at least two of us trying to strangle each other.” He said getting settled. “Do please tell more about the Fentons. We have business there but don’t actually know much per say about whom we are meeting with. We are from a school and are here to speak with them about enrolling the boys.” He said as if it were the easiest thing.

 

The cabbie started the car with a chuckle. “Well the oldest of the two boys is Daniel but he goes by Danny. When he was younger he was a straight A student. Harry came along not long after that. An adorable little eight year old boy. Apparently his relatives beat him while they were on vacation here. The government took charge and deported the relatives but Harry was kept. It didn’t take long for them to find out that the boy had been abused for a long time. With some of the boy’s wounds doctors were afraid he wouldn’t make it through the night.”

 

Not a one of them were happy to hear about what was said. Severus knew Sirius and Remus must have been beating themselves up about it. “They hurt him that badly?” Severus asked after a moment. 

 

The cabbie nodded. “We were all amazed to hear that the boy was alive. You don’t usually survive having your spine crushed and neck snapped. That among all the other wounds that fat uncle of his did to him.” Severus’ eyes widened at the injuries. “The Fentons adopted him and he’s been happy ever since. Though a little before last year both the boys got hurt in an accident. They were electrocuted and spent a week in the hospital in comas. Saddest part was Harry had the sweetest angelic voice.”

 

Remus spoke up. “What do you mean by had?” He asked shakily. The reset wanted to know too. 

 

The cabbie gave them all a sad look as he parked. “As a result of the accident the boy is mute. The doctors don’t think he’ll ever talk again. If he does it’ll be a miracle just like him surviving that hell of a family he was with.” He looked at them and pointed at the building that looked like it had a strange object attached to the top. “This is Fentonworks.”

 

They all looked at the place and frowned. “What is that supposed to be?” Sirius asked as he got out and looked at the strange building. 

 

The cabbie smiled with a laugh. “Yes well it does seem strange but that is part of their work. They are ghost hunters. I should warn you know that they are more of an attack first ask questions later type of family. All six of them.” He then drove off after handing Severus his card. Remus was glad he had grabbed their bags as the guy sped off.

 

Remus looked at them. “Ghost hunters. As in the people who hunt and destroy ghosts. That’s a bad as the Witch hunts…” He said as they walked up the steps. Dumbledore took the front and knocked on the door. After a couple of moments and the pattering of feet a teen boy opened the door. He had black hair and at first they thought it was Harry till they saw there was no scar and his eyes were blue. The boy’s eyes widened when he saw them and just as Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak the door was slammed in their faces and a series of locks were clicked. Remus sighed. “Well that went splendid.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being on. My account has been on a month long suspension due to something stupid.

Danny quickly ran up to check on Harry. With one hand held tightly to the baseball bat the other he peeked into the door and let out a deep breath when he saw Harry still cuddled under the covers with his pillow clutched to his chest. He was glad his slamming the door hadn’t woken the other as he moved forward into their shared room. He shut and locked the door behind him before moving to shut and lock the windows. He didn’t want anyone getting near Harry.

 

Harry rolled over on the bed before sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned widely. When he saw Danny he smiled and waved his hand over and a pair of black rectangle glasses wooshed into his open hand. He slipped them on and got out of the bed. Silently Harry moved forward to pull Danny back downstairs. Harry yawned again and moved to open the front door with a wave of his hand. 

 

All the locks clicked open as he did so and he pulled it open and peered up at the four confused adults. He nodded to them and walked away leaving the door open for them to enter through. He stopped once he was in the kitchen doorway. Looking over his shoulder Danny followed him but kept an eye on the four adults standing now in the entranceway. Harry pointed to the living room and then at Danny. Danny knew what he meant so he moved to the four ‘guests’. “Harry says you may be seated in the living room but try and refrain from touching anything. Our parents will be pissed if you break something. Harry will return shortly.” He said pointing to the entrance to the living room before going after Harry into the kitchen.

 

He found Harry making tea for them and three sodas for themselves. Danny took the tray when Harry went to lift it. “Let me get that.” He said before looking at him. “Are you sure it's a good idea to do this? Your drawing. Harry I refuse to lose you to that world. To a world I cannot enter into.” Harry just smiled and touched Danny's chest where his heart lay beneath.

 

_ 'Go. I will be there soon. I must grab some things first.’  _ Danny heard within his core.  _ 'Worry not. This heart and core shall not be leaving my side anytime soon.’  _ Harry then proceeded to head upstairs leaving Danny to entertain their 'guests’. Danny headed into the living room after taking a deep breath.

 

He stopped in the doorway and watched them. They were each so different yet he could feel his core touching at each's magic to gain knowledge. The blonde was looking at the family pictures that hung on the wall, the black haired one that smelled like wet dog was cooing over a picture of a younger Harry who held a dog plushie, the elderly man was looking over the room, and the last man was seated on the couch waiting for him to enter; watching him. “Please don't touch the pictures unless you can be trusted not to break them.” Danny said stepping into the room.

 

All heads were now facing him. The one that smelled like wet dog startled and nearly dropped the picture making Danny glare at him. “Sit down together. Harry went to gather some things that will be needed for the duration of your unscheduled visit.” He set the drinks down on the table that sat between the rooms two couches. “Our parents should arrive soon as well. You will wait to speak unless spoken to and until the adults, my sister, and cousin are seated with us.” 

 

The man that had watched him stood up and glared at him. “Insolent child you don't get to tell us what we can and can't do.” Danny just glared back with a look that made them all fear and feel like ice was creeping through their veins.

 

Danny growled. “Don't fuck up your only chance to get Harry to go with you willingly.” A cough caught everyone's attention. They all turned to see Harry along with two adults, a teenager, and a young girl standing in the doorway. Danny rushed forward to take the basket of stuff Harry was carrying and escort him to the center of the couch opposite their 'guests’. The others then moved to sit on the same side of the room as Harry.

 

Once everyone was seated Harry started sorting out whose drink was what. Each person's drink was perfectly done to their hidden preference. Harry settled down against Danny's side once he was done. Then he did something that shocked them all. He spoke. “Hello Padfoot, Moony, Lord Snape, and Headmaster Dumbledore.”


	5. chapter 5

The members of the Order of the Phoenix were shocked into stunned silence. The child knew more about them then he should. They could all tell from the softness and scratchy sound that it had been a long time since the child's voice had been used. To prove the point they watched him rub his throat before taking a drink. Sirius spoke reminding them all to breathe. “You remember us…?”

 

Harry shook his head. “I have vague glimmers of memories. I can remember the sound of my father's voice but nothing else, my mother's warmth and her screams of 'not Harry’ as she died protecting me, your fur grasped in my tiny fingers, being Moony's cub and his howl on the full moon, the scent of sage, clove, and sandalwood while long callused fingers stroked my forehead, that the sight of a rat makes me want to cry and attack at the same time, the feeling of darkness and death rocking me to sleep. Just tidbits but no solid memories. Headmaster Dumbledore is a different matter entirely. I know you from my visions of the past, present, and future.” He said staring them down as he spoke.

 

It was at those words that Maddie Fenton had dropped her glass in shock. “Visions? That’s what those dreams and glazed moments you’ve been having all these years?” She and Jack looked at each other worriedly. “We can take you to a doctor and find a way to make it go away. Make you normal.” At her words everyone in the room moved as far as they could away from them. 

 

Harry hid himself in Danny’s arms. Tears pricked at his eyes as everyone else glared at the two adults. Danny glowled. “You will do no such thing. There’s nothing wrong with him. If you so choose to continue such talk or even think of harming him or myself, we shall be packed and gone before any of you could stop us. Furthermore you’d never find us once we disappear. Do you understand?” Danny’s words ran deeply within all that stood in the room and one who was watching from afar.

 

Harry pressed his face into Danny’s neck. “I want to learn about my magic. About my birth parents. I don’t want to be separated from you though.” His voice was weak and scratchy as he spoke to one of the only few people he trusted and cared about. Danny sighed and looked around him. 

 

“We shall leave in the morning. If they still wish to take your magic from you by then then we shall not be coming back in the summers.” Danny said sternly as he wrapped Harry in a tight but gentle enough hug. He then turned to look at the wizards. “You even think of hurting Harry or I in any way while we are at your school and you’ll pray for mercy you’ll never get.”

 

A familiar whining sound caught everyone’s attention. Danny and Harry’s eyes widened. “Everybody down!” Danny yelled as two bright white flashes blinded everyone and then a loud explosion rocked the room. When the dust settled everyone saw that they were within two glowing shields. One a blue in color another in green. There standing over the wizards was Harry but he no longer looked like the Harry they knew. Over the Fentons stood a different Danny holding up the green shield. 

 

Harry whimpered as the upper floors of the building were putting all their weight onto the two shields. He looked over at Danny. “Danny… it’s heavy.” Danny looked over and him and frowned. He could see that Harry was struggling with the weight pressing onto his shield. 

 

“Just take deep breaths, Harry. Don’t worry. I will take the entire weight if it gets too much for you.” Danny said before looking around. He couldn’t see a way out for them. His and Harry’s bodies were glowing so they had light to see from but there was no natural light showing that there was air and a way out. 

 

Harry’s eyes were darting around to make sure everyone was okay. When he saw how far apart everyone was he realized that if his side of the shield dropped the ceiling would cave in between them and separate them completely. His eyes met Danny’s for a moment. Danny’s eyes widened. “Harry don’t you dare!” He said when he recognized the look. 

 

Harry’s body started to glow brighter before splitting into a duplicate then two then four. Danny’s eyes were filled with worry. Harry tilted his head to the side and gave them all a big smile. As each duplicate took hold of two people. One even grabbed hold of Danny. “Get them to safety.” His duplicates then made everyone intangible and dragged them away. 

 

They fought and struggled as they were dragged away and through the rubble. Danny fought the most as his shield collapsed now that he wasn’t holding it up. The last thing they all saw was Harry smiling as he let his shield fall and the rubble from Fentonworks come crashing down on top of him. Danny screamed and struggled and didn’t even realize he had changed back until he was outside the rubble trying to dig through it with his bare hands. His fingers bleeding as they were scratched up. 

  
When the rubble started to collapse farther in he fell to his knees and punched the rubble. Everyone could hear the bones in his hand and arm shatter from the hit. The duplicates started to fade into nothing making Danny cry harder. When a pair of arms wrapped around him he weakly struggled.  _ ‘Hush, my love.’ _ His head shot up and he looked at who held him. It was Harry. He was bleeding and bruised. You could tell that he had many broken bones and Danny nearly started sobbing again when he saw that sticking through Harry’s body were several small rods and beams.  _ ‘I’ll live… I think.’  _ Danny cupped his cheek. “Harry.”


	6. Chapter 6

**_Parseltounge_ **

 

Danny lifted Harry into his arms gently. Harry’s body was shaking with the crashing of momentary adrenaline that had been rushing through his body. Danny nearly choked on his tears as Harry groaned in pain. “P...pull the one’s in my legs o...out.” He weakly said as he tried to keep standing. Danny looked at the others around them and then swiftly reached down to yank out the three bars in Harry’s legs.

 

“Harry…” Danny said and felt Harry’s full weight press against him. He saw that Harry’s eyes were starting to close. He gently shook him. “Don’t you dare fall asleep. If you die on me I’ll drag your soul right back here and strap it into your body.” He watched Harry slowly open his eyes. He felt Harry’s hair brush against his face as he leaned up to get a better hold on him. “Just stay with us, baby.”

 

Harry weakly nodded at him then hissed in pain as Danny scooped him up Princess style.There were still several bars shoved through Harry’s body in various places. “Shh, just try to stay awake until we get to the safe house.” He then looked at the wizards and his ‘parents’. “Follow me. This is your first and only warning. Attack anyone and you’ll be in deep shit with Harry. This is his safe house. His most private place. The only reason we are going to it is because it has all the medical supplies he uses on me when I get hurt.”

 

When he had a nod from everyone he led them into an alley a few blocks away. He made sure to have them all avoid the people that were gathering at the now ruined Fentonworks. Harry let out a small whimper of pain and reached up. He gave Danny's hair a hard yank. “No talking just go.” He groaned out.

 

Danny nodded and they moved faster through the back alleys and then up to a wall that led inside a dilapidated building. He moved them around to the back. The others looked confused at the fact that they had been brought to a falling apart building with no back door. “Why in Merlin have you brought us to a dump like this boy?” 

 

Danny glared at him and set Harry on his feet. Harry swayed back and forth as he lost blood and was dizzy. They watched as Harry reached his hand out and pressed it to the back wall. It glowed where his hand was for a moment before. His eyes glowed like the killing curse for a moment as he opened his mouth.  **_“Open.”_ ** He said and a door appeared in front of him and it swung open. The door was ornately carved and covered in silver and green snakes.

 

As the door swung open Harry’s body swayed forward and pitched into a pair of arms that quickly scooped him up.  **_“My heir what have you done to yourself this time?”_ ** The person said and as they all walked inside turned to look at them and the door.  **_“Close.”_ ** It was a man in green and silver robes with long black hair and eyes that matched Harry’s. 

 

Harry snuggled into the man’s hold. “Everything hurts.” Harry admitted as he was carried. The others got a good look around and they realized they were not inside of a run down building like the outside looked. It looked like the inside of an English castle or manor within and was far bigger on the inside than the outside parameters should have allowed.

 

Danny stepped forward. “A house fell on us and this idiot took all the damage.” He then sent Harry a glare. Harry just grinned and then sneezed. After sneezing his whimpered in pain. He then glared at the wall before looking at the man holding harry. “Can you heal him, Lord Slytherin?” 

 

The visiting wizard’s heads all snapped in the direction of the man at Danny’s words. They looked closely at him and indeed noticed the similarities to what is written about said man in his prime. Though instead of the onyx his eyes were in the historical journals the ones watching them were a startling green Exactly like Harry’s. Lord Slytherin started to walk over to a door covered in snakes lounging on tree branches that had a golden lion sleeping beneath them. “Godric get up. I need you in the healing room.” He said sternly to the lion in the door. 

 

It just let out a yawn and ignored him. Lord Slytherin glared at it before looking at the snakes. “Useless lion just like your counterpart.  **_Fabrian, Urichi. Wake Godric for me_ ** .” After both snakes slithered off into the forest painting he walked away carrying Harry to a different room. They followed and soon found a near identical copy of Hogwarts infirmary.

 

Lord Slytherin sat Harry on the edge of a bed that just so happened to have his name on it. A little silver plaque stated so on the end. “Helga should already be on her way. She has charms set up to alert her if you or Danny are in here.” He said and Harry weakly nodded. 

 

Harry leaned his head on the man’s chest. “Sal...azar...sorry…’m hurt ‘gain.” He said before leaning back only to get taped on the head with the side of Slytherin’s fist gently. Twin pairs of green eyes looked at each other. 

 

“As long as you live in the end after being hurt i’ll never be truly angry at you, Little Snake.” He said before getting up and taking off his outer robe and raping it over the end of the nearest bed. “Now, you know the process. Stay still while I get my medical supplies. The more you move the more you aggravate your wounds. Little Raven, your wounds need treated as well. Get to your bed before Rowena sees that her descendant has passed out on the floor.” Daniel flinched before surging across the room onto the bed on the left of Harry’s. Before anyone could ask the questions that had been plaguing them the other three Hogwarts Founders entered the room.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for kixxy23 and Kayla Guthrie and CaptainHarryCarlPotatoUhland and Kimera20 and all the others who commented to make me have the umption to make this chapter. Kixxy23 you made me so happy and excited and I wrote a little extra length at the end just for you. Having a fellow author whom reads my books and loves it just as much as I love and read yours makes me the happiest ever. To those who don't know kixxy23 writes Gilded Cages an awesome Harry Potter fanfic that i'm currently obsessed with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry potter or Danny phantom this is just for fun.

“...” = Speaking

_ “...” = mind speak _

**“...” = Parseltounge**

“/.../” = speaking and sign language

/.../ = sign language

 

Ten hours later Harry lay asleep in bed and all four founders were collapsed on the nearest surface exhausted. Godric looked at Salazar. “I swear I'm hexing him stuck to the bed if he ever gets hurt this bad again.” His words seemed to alert the seven others to the fact that they were finished. “How does one’s heart stop beating forty two times despite what we did to prevent that?”

 

Salazar looked up from the bed he was slumped across. “Love, I rightly don’t know. Harry, and Daniel are not normal. I swear if we hadn’t checked our family tapestries and found that he was descended from both of us I’d swear he was only related to you. He’s a perfect blend of all four house traits in one small volatile body. He has your reckless behavior.” He said narrowing his eyes.

 

Godric groaned from where he was draped across a chair. “He is cunning and sneaky just like your slimey arse. Plus he’s got your parseltongue and parselmage abilities.” Salazar didn’t even look up but grunted. 

 

“You married my slimey arse might I remind you.” Salazar said before sitting up and stretching out his limbs. His body popped and cracked. “Ngh. Being dead for over a thousand years is really wearing on my old bones.” Rowena looked up from the book she had on her lap.

 

She had been sitting on the end of Daniel’s bed. “I feel it too. Strange as it sounds. Ghosts should not feel the effects of aging that the living do... yet we do.” She closed Iher book and got up. “There’s far too much we do not know about what happened the day we died. No one survives the killing curse. No one but you and Harry, Salazar.”

 

Said male grunted and looked away. “I’ve told you that was a strange accident on my part. I didn’t know that the wand I had held was hexed to fire back a me. Second, I hadn’t ever used that curse except for making potion ingredients or at the hospital to ease no return patients.” 

 

Harry shifted on the bed with a whimper. Salazar’s head snapped over to look at him and he hissed huskily. Harry settled back down into sleeping. Danielle ran forward and climbed onto Danny’s bed. “Will they be okay?”

 

Rowena nodded. “Yes, child they will be. Now don’t you have studies to get to my little raven?” Danielle blushed and rushed out of the room. The others watched the four ghostly adults. Rowena patted the seat beside her while smiling. “Come, it seems we need to speak with you now that Harry is no longer hidden from the Wizarding World.” Her smile didn’t reach her eyes though when she looked at the two adult Fentons. 

 

At them she stood and her body glowed with black streams of magic leaving her body. “Madeline you have betrayed my trust and are a stain upon my line. As of this point I remove you as the heir of the Ravenclaw family. You disgrace me. What little magic lies within you I remove and place within Daniel. He is my heir now.” As she said this a blue almost black magic seeped out of Maddie Fenton and into Danny who only shifted a bit at the magic moving into him.

 

There was a loud screech when Harry started thrashing in his sleep. They all turned to him and had to duck as a human sized bird soared into the room before draping itself around Harry. It took a few clicks from the bird before Harry settled. Severus Snape was the one to speak up next. “What in Merlin’s name is that thing?”

 

Helga smiled. “It’s a Harpy Eagle.  One of the worlds largest birds. She was injured and Harry brought her to us. Once she was healed she just seemed to stick around.” Harry snuggled under the birds wings. Just a tuft of black hair could be seen. “We aren’t sure but we think they might have a master-familiar bond. We have found out that he has a total of six familiars already. All snakes except one. The one is a white snowy owl that followed him home one day.”

 

Severus Snape frowned as he watched the Founders. "I know this might be a bit presumptuous to ask but what do you four plan to do while the boys are at Hogwarts?" His words led to a momentary silence. No one dared move.

 

Salazar looked over at the children. "I go where my heir goes. Gidric follows me like a puppy so he's coming as well. The women can make their own decisions." Both women nodded. A yawn was heard and they looked over to see Harry crawling out of the bird’s wings. He looked far too tiny to be fourteen years old. 

 

He got up out of the bed and wobbled his way over to a door that appeared when he hissed. He went inside and shut the door. A few minutes later they heard a flush and then water running. Harry came stumbling back out and with a quick movement of his hands he rubbed at his eyes and throat. He walked up to Salazar and made symbols with his hands and pointed to his throat. Then there was hissing coming from both of them. Harry’s hands still moved and formed symbols and signs. Severus could understand he hand movement.

 

Getting up he moved to kneel before the two and he started moving his hands while speaking. “/Harry, you are not the first person I’ve met who can’t talk or in your case can but wont. I know both American and British sign language. I can get an older student who knows as well to take you to your classes if that would help you get used to Hogwarts better. Would you like that?/” He signed each word as he spoke. 

 

Harry nodded and signed /Yes./ He then went over to where Danny was still sleeping and whacked him over the head with his fist. Danny shot up rubbing his head.  _ “What was that for?” _ He asked directly into Harry’s mind while glaring at his cute little Harry. Harry only giggled softly into Danny’s mind. He then looked around at everyone. “I missed something didn’t I? Harry seems far to happy.” No one answered him instead focusing on watching Harry twirl around and his magic put new clothes on Harry as he did.

 

Harry then smiled at Salazar and then Danny. /We are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow./ This peaked up both Danny’s attention but Danielle who had just arrived back in the room with a stack of books in her arms. /We all are going./


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the actual shopping.

Diagon Alley was not what either boy and girl was expecting. It wasn’t what the Fentons nor the Founders were expecting either. Godric had to have his gaping open mouth closed by Salazar when they started to get strange looks. As the walked however people moved out of everyone’s way. Harry ran forward silently laughing and his hair flowed and grew to match Salazar’s as he turned to look at them. He then held out his hands towards Salazar.

 

Salazar walked forward and took his hands in his own and they walked forward. Both wore ancient and regal green and silver robes. Sirius inhaled as he saw them side by side like that. “They look like father and son…” Severus nodded. He knew he could clearly see what was before him. “Will we even have a chance to get to know him at all? Seeing him like this with them… It’s like we are standing with gods.” 

 

Severus clutched at his arm. “I’ve never felt so much power come off of anyone before but all of them… even the three children they are far more powerful than the Dark Lord ever was or will be.” Sirius and Remus both looked at him in shock before looking once more at the founders and the three half ghosts.

 

Godric had scooped up Danielle and she was riding on his shoulders. Her laughter ran through the street and they watched as Danny’s face held a sad look. Severus walked up to him. “She’s happy why does this sadden you?” He asked softly. 

 

Danny looked at Severus and his two tagalongs. Sirius and Remus had moved when he did. Danny then looked back at Danielle. “Danielle is not like myself or Harry. She’s my clone. Made when I was fourteen by a nutcase half ghost like us. He wanted a student to train for evil and when I refused repeatedly he cloned me. There were several failed male clones that died after they used too much power. She survived only because I found a way to stabilize her. Harry and I haven’t told her yet but we have been given the choice to make her mind and body the correct age for what she is. Her mind is that of a twelve year old but her body is only a year old.”

 

Danielle smiled happily at Godric from her spot on his shoulders. “You are unsure how she will feel about it.” Danny nodded. They watched as she was awed by everything around her.

 

“Biologically speaking if anyone checks she would register as my daughter because of our DNA but we’ve taken to calling each other cousins for now. If we go through with this I’d be a father at fifteen. Harry has already asked me if we do, can he be the daddy. He’s very excited to care for a baby. We babysit at times for people and ghosts who have had children and Harry takes to caring for children like a fish to water. I worry that if she doesn’t want to have a real childhood then Harry might draw back into himself.” Danny said as he watched Harry silently laugh and use sign language to Danielle who quickly answered back.

 

They watched a bit longer as they walked up to Gringotts. Once they got to the doors Danielle was put down. All four of the founders and three halfas gave a bow to the two goblins at the door. They then each spoke in the goblin tongue in turn before entering. Giving a gesture to those with them they were all brought within the bank and taken directly to a private room.  

 

Severus caught a glimpse before the door closed of other customers being ushered out of the bank and the huge doors of the bank being closed and guarded. He wondered just how much they were getting themselves into. After a few moments the door to the room slammed open revealing a heavily armored goblin. Once he was seated behind the desk he spoke. “We have waited long for your return. We kept your bodies safe and preserved.”

 

Danny’s mouth dropped open before he took on a calculating look. Harry nodded at him. “If possible could we start with that. Harry and I can do the rest. All we would need are the bodies. This is really against the rules of the Infinite Realms but very rarely does the body stay intact well enough for us to jumpstart it and quite forcefully shove the soul back into the body. Though having a healer close by might be useful. Harry?” 

 

He looked at the emerald eyed boy. Harry nodded and put a finger to his lips before tilting his head to the side. The soft sound of his hair moving when he did made them remember the boy looked nothing like his father. Harry then tapped his chest where his ribs would be. Danny then bit his lips. 

 

“Indeed. There’s a ninety percent chance Harry or I could crush your rib cages in the process. We both have strength that far surpasses a humans even in our human forms. Yes, a healer on standby would be needed. If this amenable with you four that is?” He asked as he and Harry looked at the founders. 

 

~~~~

 

Harry smiled as he watched the Founders wake up from the procedure. Admittedly he’d only bruised a few of their ribs, heavily on Godric. As they were all moved back into the office he snuggled into the chair beside Danny and tried to look regal despite his innocent and flowing hair that was loose from its tie. When the chief goblin returned he motioned Harry forward. “All proceedings have been finished and as a result of the facts and memories you gave us while the Founders were asleep we have concluded that you are eligible to be emancipated but we only have one drawback seeing as you have living and viable guardians. I will need their signatures as proof they are willing to allow you to be considered an adult but that would also mean that you will have to take both your OWL and NEWT exams and not attend any schools.”

 

Harry frowned and looked at Sirius and Severus. After a moment’s thoughts he just slumped into the chair with a pout. He knew neither of them would sign the paperwork. “No.” He said softly with a crack in his voice. Ragnarok nodded and moved on. They listened as Danny and Harry’s estates were told and both boys’ jaws dropped open. In total Harry was the richest person alive. Danny was the third richest in Britain due to his Ravenclaw vault.

 

They were ushered down to the vaults for money by Severus since he was the only responsible adult at the moment in the room. “Now, you will get enough for the school year and supplies then we shall go shopping.” He let them get a pouch full each before taking them back upstairs. He noticed Harry grimaced as he came back into the room to see arguing adults. His eyes then turned light blue as he storms forward and throws his hands out in both directions. 

 

Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore are stuck to the left wall by ice that came from Harry’s glowing blue hands. Severus turns to find Danny with glowing blue eyes freezing the Fenton parents to the opposite wall. Danny and Harry both went back to their seats without a second look at those frozen. “Now, what caused this to happen?” Danny asked in a tone that spoke and looked as if he were of nobility from birth. Turns out it was money squabbles. The Fentons felt that they had the rights to use Danny and Harry’s money until they were adults. That got shot down real quick.


	9. Author's Note

Okay. I know everyone is waiting for updates on my books but please can you try to be patient and give me time. I promise I am working on them. I am trying as best as I can with the fact that real life does come first. The best I can do for you is to make this note and post it on all my books. I will tell you in words how close each books is to getting a new chapter. Some of these are unpublished books that i'm working on so that I can update them for you all at once. I will bold the unpublished ones so you can skip them if you wish to.  
  


Brother Comes Calling(Harry Potter/Gamer webtoon crossover) ch 2 = 558 words

The Sky's Secret (KHR) ch 26 = 89 words

 **The True Blood Prince**  (Harry Potter) first 3 chapters and prologue ready ch 4 = 91 words

 **Labyrinths Child**  (Harry Potter/Labyrinth movie crossover) ch 1 = 132 words

 **New Hope Comes From Tokyo**  (Harry Potter/ Viewfinder manga crossover) first 3 chapters and prologue ready ch 4 = 10 words

 **Garden of Eden**  (trigun) first chapter ready ch 2 = 110 words

 **Return of the Ark's Owner**  (Harry Potter/D. Gray Man) = 2631 words

 **Wayne Manor's Helper Haunt**  (Batman/Danny Phantom) first 3 chapters ready ch 4 = 1120 words

 **Deaths Beloved Son**  (Percy Jackson) first chapter ready ch 2 = 326 words

 **Tomb of the Goddess Rae`di` Zin**  (Harry Potter) = 3069 words ready

 **Reading The Truth**  (Harry Potter/Rick Riordan books crossover) chapter 1 ready and prologue ch 2 = 987 words

You'd Never Guess (Natsume's Book of Friends) ch 6 = 3 words

 **A Royal Heart**  (Voltron) first 5 chapters ready ch 6 = 2 words

 **The Mother of Magic**  (Harry Potter) = 585 words

The Elven Prince of Hogwarts (Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings) ch 9 = 35 words

Son of the Snake and the Lion (Harry Potter) first 2 chapters and prologue ready ch 3 = 269 words

 **Baby Spider Facts**  (Avengers/Spider-Man) = 2062 words

Child of Ice and Storms (Avengers/Percy Jackson crossover) ch 12 = 581 words

Hogwarts First Halfas (Harry Potter/Danny Phantom) ch 9 = 453 words

 **The First Valar**  (Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings) first 2 chapters and prologue ready ch 3 = 573 words

 **His Personal Kryptonite**  (HarryPotter/Smallville/Superman) first 2 chapters and prologue ready ch 3 = 44 words

 **Ootori's Secret**  (Ouran High School Host Club/Harry Potter) = 472 words

 **A Ghost's Heart**  (Batman/Danny Phantom) first 2 chapters ready ch 3 = 551 words

 **Shire's Angel**  (Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings) = 797 words

Romanian Shadow Cat (Batman/Justice League) ch 19 = 626 words

A Weird moment Shouldn't Equal That (Saiyuki) ch 6 = 22 words

 **Alizian Riddle**  (Harry Potter) = 148 words

To Raise a Mer: Finding Dick (Batman) ch 9 = 4 words

 **Sea Prince at Hogwarts**  (Percy Jackson/Harry Potter) = 194 words

 **Harry Elric the Fullmetal Wizard**  (Harry Potter/Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) = 504 words

 **The Dragon Armor Alchemist**  (Harry Potter/Fullmetal Alchemist) = 211 words

 **Ranma's Destiny**  (Ranma 1/2) = 376 words

For now this is all I am working on but if there are others just ask in the comments. This will be posed on all my books just to be safe that I can catch everything. 


End file.
